Discusiones y Placeres
by Dominique Malfoy
Summary: Una típica pelea entre el rey Slytherin y la inteligente Leona termina de una forma "inesperada".


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece… Son todos de la Fantástica JK Rowling! **

_**Discusiones y Placeres**_

_**By Dominique Malfoy**_

Estaba sentada en un amplio sofá de cuero, haciendo lo que acostumbraba luego de un largo día: leer. Es que ésa era una de sus pasiones, la lectura; le fascinaba leer e internarse en esos mundos fantásticos, imaginarse que era uno de esos personajes que hacen lo que desean sin miedo alguno. Imaginarse que iba por lo que quería, imaginándose valiente y decidida; o por lo menos, más valiente y decidida de lo que era.

Así pues, allí estaba, leyendo otra de sus historias e imaginado que ella era la protagonista. Aún llevaba puesto el uniforme, y es que apenas regresó de las rondas por los pasillos, se tiro en el sofá y retornó a su lectura. Lucía un poco desordenada, espelucada como siempre, pues sus rizos caían sin orden alguno por sus hombros. Estaba tan concentrada, que no notó la presencia de una nueva persona en la sala, hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado completamente; y ella un tanto sobresaltada levantó la vista para encontrarse con el rubio de sus pesadillas, y si por qué negarlo, de sus sueños.

Malfoy, Buenas Noches – dijo mirándole sin mucha expresión en su rostro.

Buenas Noches Granger… - contestó el rubio, a la vez que comenzaba a quitarse su capa, y dejaba su escoba en algún armario cerca de la puerta de la Sala; para proceder a sentarse en uno de los sillones y recostar su cabeza un poco.

¿Cansado después del Quidditch? – preguntó mirándole por encima de su libro - Y yo que pensé que eso era lo tuyo.

Si, en realidad estoy algo cansado. Muy cansado si soy sincero – dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello – ¿Que tal tú Granger? – preguntó más por amabilidad, que por interés.

¿Yo? Pues, ¿la verdad? Cansada también, dado que tuve que encargarme de la reunión con los Prefectos yo sola, porque el otro –dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra - premio anual se fue ya tenía cosas más importantes que hacer; cosas que incluían perseguir una bolita dorada montado en una escoba – dijo con calma, pero mirándolo acusadoramente.

Ah, pues me alegra que estés tan bien – contesto el rubio con una media sonrisa, a la vez que se sobaba su brazo.

Muy gracioso Malfoy – dijo haciéndose la enfadada - ¿Te duele? – preguntó al verlo sobarse el brazo.

Sí, la verdad sí, me duele algo. El entrenamiento de hoy me dejo muerto – dijo monótonamente.

Eres un bebé, ¿vas a llorar por eso? – dijo mofándose de el – ¿Acaso no estás acostumbrado?

Al ejercicio Granger, no al dolor. Y me duele todo – expresó mirándola de reojo.

Oh vamos, a veces el dolor es necesario. Yo creo que sin el dolor no seríamos humanos – resolvió inteligentemente.

A veces el dolor es algo más complicado – sentenció el rubio mirándola fijamente – ¿No te parece?

Ciertamente lo es – acordó sonriendo, mientras colocaba su libro a un lado y se recogía los rizos en una coleta – Pero es necesario… aunque no sea precisamente placentero – concluyó con una pequeña risa.

Supongo que por eso también existen cosas placenteras – expresó el rubio mientras la miraba fijamente.

Por supuesto – dice devolviéndole la mirada – ¿Que sería de nosotros sin el placer, Draco? – Pregunta sonriente mientras se acomoda en el sofá, y le mira.

Pues, no lo sé Hermione – dice con media sonrisa, quizá por la pregunta que le ha hecho o por que lo ha llamado por su nombre – Pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo.

Ni yo – sentencia sonriéndole de vuelta – Porque el placer es tan necesario, como el dolor mismo.

Pero es muy escaso – expresó el rubio mirándola con esa profundidad en sus ojos grises que la aturdía.

Sí, a veces lo es. Aunque a veces no tanto… - dice sonriendo, mientras centra su atención en el fuego de la chimenea.

Si tú lo dices… Tendré que creerte – dice en broma, mientras estira sus brazos.

No seas tonto Draco – le reclamó con una sonrisa - A lo que me refiero es que a veces es difícil hallar placer. Y a veces, lo encuentras en donde menos lo esperas, y sin tanta complicación, es como si siempre hubiese estado allí y tú no lo hubieses visto – sentenció a la vez que le miraba fijamente.

¿En verdad? – pregunta arqueando una ceja.

Sí, en verdad – dice mientras vuelve a mirar el fuego – La cuestión es que a veces somos muy cobardes, o demasiado razonables como para entregarnos. Aunque quizá deberíamos…

¿Entregarnos sin pensarlo dos veces? – preguntó interesado.

Sí, porque a veces el placer, el momento de felicidad esta ahí, y no lo aprovechamos…

Entonces, debo estar más corto de vista de lo que pensé – concluyó con una media sonrisa.

¿Ah si? – preguntó sonriendo – Es que… ¿acaso te cuesta hallar placer? Eso es increíble viniendo de ti – dice en broma.

Si, algunas veces sí – responde ignorando su último comentario.

Como a todos, supongo – dice aún mirándole para luego sonreírle – Así que en cuestiones de placer, no eres tan diferente como pregonas.

No, no soy tan diferente Hermione –dice mientras se pone en pie y camina hacia ella – ¿Y tú? – pregunta poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella.

Como a todos, Draco –dice mirándolo – A veces lo encuentras sin buscarlo, a veces sólo debes arriesgarte – expresó con una mirada anhelante.

¿En serio? – preguntó mientras se acercaba un poco más y empezaba a acariciar su mejilla.

Sí, en serio – dice finalmente en un susurro, a la vez que le concede una sonrisa tímida.

El rubio sólo pudo sonreír y acercarse un poco más a la castaña; quien lo miraba fijamente como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Draco se acercó un poco más y mientras con una mano acariciaba su mejilla, con la otra acariciaba su muslo por sobre la tela.

Otra vez, por si acaso estoy delirando del dolor… ¿En serio? – preguntó anhelante.

Sí, Draco. Muy enserio… - dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del blondo y lo acercaba a ella.

Entonces, ¿en que queda la discusión del placer? – pregunta mientras aspira su aroma y besa su cuello.

Mmm, podría ser en que a veces está frente a tus ojos, justo ahora ¿No te parece? – preguntó sonriendo.

Me parece – dijo mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la castaña.

Eso es bueno… -susurra cerca de sus labios.

No hagas eso, que me descontrolo – exclamó el rubio de la misma forma, muy cerca de sus labios.

¿Y esa no es la idea? – preguntó rozando sus labios con los de él.

Mira no más… - exclama divertido mientras se coloca encima de ella y se relame los labios con notoria diversión para luego separar toda distancia entre ellos y besarla apasionadamente, como quien encuentra lo que buscaba desde hacia tiempo.

Hermione respondió inmediatamente al beso, como extrañaba sus besos, como extrañaba su aroma, sentirlo. Así que sin esperar más, lo atrajo hacia ella, acomodándose en el sillón; mientras continuaba besándolo con desesperación. A los besos desesperados, le siguieron las caricias, ella acariciaba su espalda, su abdomen, jugueteaba con su cabello; mientras él acariciaba sus senos, sus muslos, su cintura por encima de la ropa.

Frustración, eso sentía la castaña; y es que ese endemoniado suéter le impedía sentir la piel del blondo. Así que sin dudar, comenzó a sacárselo rápidamente. Por su parte, Draco sentía lo mismo, y aprovechando la circunstancia, comenzó a deshacerte raudo de la ropa innecesaria que vestía la castaña; dejándola rápidamente en ropa interior.

El rubio besaba su cuello apasionadamente, aquello seguramente dejaría huella, pero que importaba ya. La besaba como nadie lo había hecho jamás, como sólo él podía hacerlo, con una pasión indescriptible, con un deseo innegable, y a la vez con una ternura enorme. Por eso, cada vez que el la besaba, ella caía como si nada, y sin importarle nada. Por eso, cuando sintió los labios del rubio juguetear en su cuello, y bajar luego hasta sus senos, sintió que moriría allí mismo. Y si debía morir, no lo haría sola, así que se acercó aún más al rubio, - si es que eso era posible- comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón y a repartir caricias por su pelvis, su abdomen y su espalda, aferrándose a el, haciéndolo sentir que ella estaba allí, y que era suya, como siempre había sido.

Draco, estaba a punto de morir allí mismo, y es que Hermione siempre tenía razón, el placer, la felicidad estaba frente a sus ojos. Ella siempre estaba ahí, estaba ahí cuando él llegaba cansado, enojado, alegre. Con ganas de herirla, con ganas de hacerle el amor, estaba allí siempre; y él siempre estaba allí, tan ciego como para no notarlo. Ahora sí la veía, nuevamente la tenía, nuevamente la veía. Quería tenerla toda, quería que fuera suya. Entre besos y caricias desabrochó el brasier de la castaña, descubriendo esos senos que le enloquecían desde hace tanto, esos que siempre acariciaba a través de la ropa, los veía desnudos nuevamente, perfectos. Era la imagen perfecta.

Hermione sonrió, sabía que él la deseaba, siempre lo había sabido…

¿Me deseas Draco? – preguntó en un susurro ahogado.

Como no te podrías imaginar – respondió el rubio entrecortadamente.

Respuesta perfecta. La castaña sonrió, besó al rubio con suavidad, apenas rozando sus labios; lo separó un poco de ella, y se puso en pié, caminando lentamente hasta el pié de la escalera. Draco no podía creerlo, ¿es que le iba a dejar así?

Entonces, demuéstrame lo mucho que me deseas –dijo con picardía, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras dándole la espalda al rubio. Draco solo sonrió, típico de Hermione; se lo ponía todo difícil, todo era una prueba, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, una prueba.

Lo haré – dijo poniéndose en pie, para caminar hacia ella. La castaña sonrió nuevamente.

Mmmm – murmuró acercándose un poco al rubio - Podrías empezar por demostrarme que me deseas, pero que puedes contenerte –susurró a su oído, rozado apenas el lóbulo de su oreja.

¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso? – dijo el rubio un tanto trastornado por el roce de la castaña.

Lo sé – dijo riendo un poco – El placer está frente a tus ojos, sólo que a veces no es tan fácil alcanzarlo. Demuéstrame que puedes arriesgarte Draco… que puedes arriesgarte para obtenerlo – le pidió la castaña, mientras le daba un dulce beso, e ingresaba a su habitación.

Draco sonrió, ya que demonios… se arriesgaría, ella valía la pena; ella y él, valían la pena. Hermione en definitiva lo valía, pero aquella forma de hacérselo entender no era difícil de digerir… necesitaría una ducha muy fría… helada, mejor dicho.

* * *

Otro one shot. Espero os haya gustado!

Nos leemos... Dejen reviews! XOXO!

Dom!


End file.
